


Daughterly Duties

by stealthficcer



Series: Glee Kink Meme Fills [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Incest, Lactation, M/M, Milking, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Underage - Freeform, sex slaves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthficcer/pseuds/stealthficcer
Summary: GKM Prompt: Quinn/Russell, incest, D/s, sex slave, pregnancyRussell does most of his work from home, so Quinn can keep him satisfied constantly.Quinn always naked, plugged to keep his cum inside her. Keeping her mouth on his dick and balls under his desk while he works, having sex with him while he makes business calls.Bonuses: pregnancy, nipple clampsSuper bonus: Russell taking her in front of people at a special kink club while she's pregnant.





	Daughterly Duties

Stretching his arms over his head, Russell Fabray let out a sigh. He’d been working for hours and finally finished all the necessary documentation and emailed it off to his client. It felt good to be done and he looked down, placing a hand on the blonde head in his lap.

“Daddy needs to get up now,” he told Quinn, who obediently sat back. Immediately, he missed the warmth of his girl’s mouth cradling his cock, but he knew he’d be back inside her soon enough. “Go make dinner.”

Russell watched as his daughter rose, young and beautiful, breasts heavy with milk and her stomach swollen wit child. She was such a sight! Just 16 and about to give her father a 5th and 6th child or 3rd & 4th grandchild...maybe both.

When Quinn had been 5, Judy left, taking Francine with her. Determined not to lose his little princess, Russell had pulled Quinn from school (homeschooling her until 14) and kept her isolated from everyone but himself. He strictly monitored her tv and books and she didn’t know what the internet was.

Quinn is had no idea that not all Daddies fucked their daughters every day. It was just a normal part of her life. Daddy worked in his office, made money to keep them housed and buy her toys and it was her job to obey Daddy. Her job to be naked and ready if Daddy needed to empty his cock inside her. Her job to keep fit and plug her holes so she didn’t leak and make a mess. Her job to keep his cock warm while he worked.

Quinn was very good at her jobs. Daddy said that other men without daughters like her had adopted her babies, so they could have their own families. She was happy she could help.

“Are the babies kicking?” Russell asked over dinner, watching as Quinn squirmed.

She nodded. “Yes, Daddy and...I’m full. You didn’t milk me today.”

Ever since the first baby, Russell had milked her at least twice daily, loving the look and feel of her full udders...except on special days. “That’s because we’re going to the club tonight, Baby.”

Quinn gasped and clapped her hands. The club was the only time she got to socialize. Russell took her once every month or so to show her off to his fellow sexual deviants and their playthings.

The poor little thing thought it was just a place for people to go to watch each other play.

“Everyone loves to see my pretty girl,” he told her with a chuckle. The bigger her belly and tits got, the more people wanted to watch him fuck her.

After dinner, he put Quinn’s collar on and attached her leash. She wore a long coat as they left the house, but other than the black, platform, Mary Jane heels, it was her only clothing.

Once at the club, they were greeted warmly, Russell shaking hands and Quinn being rubbed and groped.

“She looks ready to pop!” Randy, the owner of the club, purred, rubbing her distended stomach.

Russell chuckled. “Another 2 months to go this time around,” he said, then picked up a glass and held it up. A firm squeeze had milk flowing from Quinn’s tit to fill up the glass, which he handed to Randy. “My baby girl makes the sweetest milk.”

Waking a deep drink from the glass, Randy hummed. “That she does...and there are plenty of connoisseurs here tonight who will be eager to taste.”

“Which is why my golf is nice and full,” Russell replied, then motioned for Quinn to follow him into the club. The room was quite full, many of the couches occupied with men and women enjoying the services of a pretty young thing or simply watching the displays on the low stages.

The most popular exhibitions were set up side by side. Pretty blonde Brittany was kneeling on the stage, face down, ass up, moaning and drooling like a bitch in heat as a large Doberman pounded away at her asshole. Nearby, Santana, a lovely Latina, was strapped to a bench, legs spread and raised, presenting her already sloppy ass and cunt for a line of waiting men to use. Their fathers stood off to the side, observing.

“Did you hear?” Shelby purred as Russell walks by the couch she lay sprawled on. Her daughter’s head was under her skirt, clearly busily lapping at the older woman’s cunt. That didn’t seem to faze the diva, who motioned for Russell to join her. “Apparently, Santana was a naughty girl and told her Daddy she didn’t want him to fuck her anymore...cuz she went and fell for Brittany.”

Russell clucked his tongue. “Poor Richard,” he mused, pulling Quinn down onto his lap and massaging her bloated belly. “Seems like he’s going to have to teach her what her place is.” He had been lucky with QUinn, as she didn’t try to defy him.

Most of the club members had to adjust the attitudes of their children at some point. Shelby had Rachel’s vocal cords removed when she hit 13 and began pitching fits about everything, constantly whining and just being a bad girl. Sandy has his boy’s balls removed even younger, not wanting the boy’s high, clear voice to deepen. Nathan Cohen’s girl cried everytime he fucked her ass, so the girl was not allowed to be without an ever expanding plug in her ass.

Usually, once corrected, the children learned their places well.

Nodding, Shelby gave a low moan and shuddered before pushing Rachel away. The little brunette remained on her knees, head down until Shelby ordered, “Go see if Mr. Pierce would like you to warm up the other dogs for Brittany.”

Rachel scuttled off without reply and Russell slid a hand between Quinn’s thighs, playing with her wet core. He nodded to the milking bench being set up on another part of the stage. “Have you had Rachel up there yet? Quinnie is going to be taking up quite a bit of space for a while.”

“Mmmm, I do so love your exhibitions,” Shelby chuckled, reaching over and stroking one full breast. “She’s such a good little cow for her Daddy.”

“Always,” Russell agreed, flicking Quinn’s clit and making the girl gasp. “Tell Miss Shelby what we’re going to do, Princess.”

Blinking slowly, Quinn smiled. “Daddy’s going to milk me, Miss. My titties hurt so bad, they’re too full! And then he’s gonna fuck my pussy, help me get all ready for the babies to come! Daddy takes such good care of me.”

“Sweet girl,” Shelby cooed, and Russell had to agreed. 

He hit the jackpot when it come to girls...and oh how he loved to show everyone how lucky he was!

TBC….

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm going to be doing a bunch of Kink Meme Fills from Glee and Teen Wolf. Basically going for the 'Special Seat in Hell' fills. If you have a suggestion, feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
